It's Way Ed
"It's Way Ed" is the 17th episode of Season 1 and the 17th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds try to blend in with the kids' new fads and trends, but by the time they try to catch up, they are too late as the kids have switched to a new fad. Eddy decides that they should get way ahead of the kids by creating a fad of their own. Plot Eddy's alarm clock goes off early in the morning, but Eddy is of course not ready to get up yet. Unfortunately, his friends are already awake, and they want Eddy to get up and play with them. When they rudely awaken him, Eddy takes a few seconds to come to lucidity, but soon enough he's getting dressed and has a plan to scam Jonny 2x4, who gets his allowance today. The Eds start searching for Jonny in the lane. Soon, though, something else catches their interest: the kids are all on stilts. When they enquire as to why, Jimmy explains that it's the latest fad. Eddy naturally pretends to have been in on this and drags his friends back to his house in order to create some stilts. The process of creation is somewhat lengthy, but soon enough Ed is prancing around easily on his stilts. Eddy is having a bit of trouble with them, but he's still steady, which is more that can be said of Edd, who is only able to hop on his stilts, not walk with them. When they get to the lane, however, Ed and Eddy find that all their practice has been for naught, as the kids have moved on to Whizz-Whazzing. Eddy pretends to have been up on this as well and that the stilts were just a test, and he drags Ed back to his house so they can make their own Whizz-Whazzers. While at home, however, Eddy has an epiphany, realizing that they'll always be one step behind the other kids. As such, they need to get creative and get ahead of the other fads. A parade of ideas follows, from mailbox hats to TV mouths to model train belts to jetpacks to putting on clothes wrong to arms with springs to sprinkler hats to clothes hanger earrings. None of them have that special "It" vibe, though, and Edd and Eddy are left scratching their heads until Ed falls into the pile of discarded trend idea and comes out in a combination of them. This rings true to the Eds, and Edd realizes that this fad is hip, now–but smells funny. When the Eds enter the cul-de-sac, however, they find the kids are now infatuated with spring shoes. Eddy doesn't mind, as he's sure that their "Fad Freaky" will take the kids by storm. Soon, though, Ed and Edd's uniforms break down. Even though the Eds are obviously not doing well, the kids still ignore them, to the point where when Nazz runs up to announce a new fad, they all go with the fad, ignoring Fad Freaky. This annoys Eddy, and he is even more annoyed when he sees his friends have broken down. Not only this, but it's beginning to get really hot in the Fad Freaky uniforms. Eventually, seeing that the kids (especially Kevin) are on balloon fads, Eddy gives in, and they head back to his place. Once there, they finally get their hot uniforms off and are about to head inside for some lemonade when they see the kids dressed up as Fad Freakers. Freaking out, Eddy grabs his friends and haphazardly force them into their Fad Freaky uniforms, but when they come back, they find the kids are playing around with yet another new trend. Eddy falls to the ground, unhappy that they're behind again, and Edd tries to cheer him up by saying that fads go in a cycle, and the Eds will be back in style in another ten years. Naturally, this does not make impatient Eddy any happier at all, and this state of mind is not helped by Ed's claim that he is, as of right now, hungry. Trivia *'Goofs': **When the Eds show up on their stilts, Jimmy, in addition to his Whizz-Whazz, has an arm cast. Before he got hit by Sarah's Whizz-Whazz, the arm cast is gone. **When Kevin knocks Ed's stilts over, they fall behind the fence. In the next scene, Ed is still on his stilts. **When Edd holds and looks into the dirty can, green stuff gets on his face. When Eddy unveils the portable T.V.-in-a-mouth fad, it disappears. It is possible that Edd wiped it off between shots. **When Edd and Eddy are contemplating new ideas for fads, the shed and scenery behind them changes, even though they are standing in the same positions. **Ed can be seen with two left hands when he tries to switch his limbs around. **When Eddy says "We are fad freakers. You are old hat!" to the kids, the sprinkler on his Fad Freaker Suit is missing. *In "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," Jonny repeats the phrase "Whizz Whizz, it's time to Whazz!" while wearing the Whizz-Whazz fad. Nazz also wears the sunglasses fad in the same episode. *No scams take place in this episode. *The book that Eddy uses to find out who to scam on which day is the basis of the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century (albeit with a different look). *This is the first of two episodes known to take place on a Tuesday. The later episode is "All Eds Are Off." *The days several kids receive their allowance on: **Jonny - Tuesdays. **Rolf - Saturdays **Kevin - Sundays. *This is the second time Ed says "Ah it's a rerun." The first time was in "Nagged to Ed." *The Fad Freaky suit is seen again in "The Good Ol' Ed." *Upon closer inspection, the kids' Fad Freaky suits do not have trains, only railroad tracks. This means the kids' Fad Freaky suits are technically incomplete. Also, the kids' Fad Freaky suits incorporate a trash can lid, which was not part of the original Fad Freaky suit. *When Edd and Eddy show their teeth full of cubes and dice, Edd's teeth are reminiscent of the old Cartoon Network checkerboard logo. *At the end, Edd calculates that the Eds will become popular in about ten years. This episode aired in 1999. Ten years later, the Eds become popular with the kids at the end of the movie. In a way, Edd was right. Video See also *Fad Freak Suit Category:Episodes Category:Season 1